Penny
by banannibo
Summary: Sally and Paul Blofis decide to adopt a daughter. They adopt Penny, a nine-year old from Marian's School for Young Girls. Penny is introduced to a whole new world when she meets her older brother, and is not quite sure what to think of it. Might be OOC. Please tell me how you like it and what I could change to make it better.
1. Penny

**Hi. I'm new on this site, and this is my first fanfiction. I get them running through my head every time I read a good book, so I just decided to post them and see what people think of them. **

**My first story is about Percy's Mom and Step-dad adopting a daughter.**

Dear Diary,

My name is Penelope, but most people call me Penny.

I live at an orphanage called Miriam's School for Young Girls.

I live here because my parents died in a house fire when I was two. I don't remember them much, and don't start feeling sorry for me, because it really annoys me.

Every day I have to take classes. I hate math. And English. It actually seems more like they hate me. Every time I try to do a math problem, I mess up and it comes out wrong. My teacher says it's because I don't write them down.

There are twenty girls here at the orphanage. The government put us here because we were 'troublesome'. In other words, we wouldn't cooperate for foster care.

My best friends are Cassie and Lily. Cassie's real name is Cassandra, and Lily's actually Lillian, but niether of them will permit to be called by there full names.

Everyone here is hoping to get a nice, permanent home. One that we can stay at. Last month a girl named Sarah got adopted. Nothing interesting has happened since then.

I don't know why I even bother writing, now that I think about it.

Bye,

Penny

**AN: That was the first chapter. The rest will be in third or second person point of view (I can't really tell them apart.). I might put in a few of Penny's journal entries later.**

**Banannibo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Decided to keep updating so I can finish this one and get on with the next one.**

* * *

Penny shut her diary with a snap and ran to the door. She was about to go out when Ms. Rider, the history teacher, entered and stopped her.

"Just where do you think you're going, Young Lady?" Ms. Rider asked.

"To English Class." Penny answered.

"Running like that?" Ms. Rider said.

Penny felt her cheeks go red, remembering the rule _No Running Indoors. _

"Sorry, Ms. Rider." She mumbled, hanging her head.

"Go on to class now, Penelope. You're going to be late."

Penny muttered a quick "Yes, ma'am" and started walking quickly down the hall.

When Penny walked into class, she felt every eye in the room on her.

She was about to sit down, when Mrs. Stanton spoke up. "Your presence has been requested in Madame Randolf's office, Ms. Penelope."

Penny's head snapped up. She felt very aware of the tittering of her school mates.

"M-madame Randolf's office?" She stammered, fear enveloping her.

Madame Randolf was the owner of the orphanage. No one got sent to her office unless they were in BIG trouble.

"Run along now, child." Mrs. Stanton told her.

Mrs. Stanton was Penny's favorite teacher. She was a motherly figure to the girls in the school, not like Ms. Rider, who looked like she was about to slap you if you did _anything _wrong.

Penny slowly made her way out of the classroom, wondering what on earth she could have done wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**ust be really bored. This is the third chapter I've uploaded today...**

* * *

Penny practically ran down the hall, fighting the urge to run the other direction. She found herself nervously cntamplating what the future might hold for her.

She was so engulfed in thought that she didn't notice Lily and Cassie walking down the hall towards her until she ran into them.

Penny bit back the urge to shriek as the stack of text books Cassie was carrying landed on her foot.

"Sorry!" Cassie yelped as she bent down to pick up the text books.

"Shush!" Lily harshly reprimanded her.

Cassie's face turned red.

Lily turned to Penny.

"What are you doing out here?" She hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing." Penny muttered, trying to get to her feet, only to realize that she had twisted her ankle.

"New text books came in!" Cassie whispered, obviously excited to get to do something for once. Cassie had been disregarded since she nearly broke Maya Sander's arm jumping rope. Penny wondered if the teachers had decided that she might not be so clumsy any more. Then she put her weight on her twisted ankle...

"What are you doing out here?" Lily hissed at her.

Penny looked at the ground guiltily **(AN: Did I spell that right?)**. "I was sent to Madame Randolf's office." She muttered.

"What on earth for?" Lily was practically screeching now.

"I have no clue."


	4. Chapter 4

Penny slowly limped her way to Madame Randolf's office.

When she finally entered, Penny nearly fell over.

Sitting at the desk of the office, talking with Madame Randolf was a beautiful woman. She had long chestnut hair, slightly white, and sky blue eyes.

Penny suddenly understood why she had been called to the office.

Adoption!

The thought hadn't occured to her the whole way there.

She fought the urge to start banging her head against the wall.

Penny finally got control over herself and straightened. She walked up to the desk and said, "You sent for me, ma'am?

* * *

**Sorry! Really short chapter. Not that any of them have been all that long... **

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Penny had never met Madame Randolf before. In fact, she had never _seen _Madame Randolf before.

As Penny limped up to the desk, she realized that the horror stories about girls began sent to Madame Randolf's office that the other girls made up were just that: Made up.

Madame Randolf was not what she expected.

Penny had expected some old lady with spectacles on the end of her nose to start scowling as soon as she entered the office.

Instead, she found a beautiful young lady about in her mid-thirties sitting behind the desk.

"Good evening, Penelope. Why don't you have a seat?" Madame Randolf told her.

"Yes, ma'am" Penny answered.

Madame Randolf had an aura of power about her that made Penny want to curtsy.

Instead, Penny obediently sat down.

As she sat down, Penny peered at the papers on the desk. **(A/N : Alliteration!)** One of them was an adoption certificate. Her eyes grew wide.

Madame Randolf saw Penny looking and smiled, nodding slightly.

Penny felt like jumping up and down with excitement. She probably would have if her ankle didn't hurt so much.

The lady in the other chair was reading some papers, probably legal documents.

When the lady finished, she sat with Penny and talked awhile.

Penny learned that her name was Sally Blofis, and that she wanted to adopt one of the girls at the orphanage. Penny felt somewhat like Annie. Every once and awhile, a group of well behaved girls would get to go out and see a movie with Mrs. Stanton. Penny had gotten to see the movie Annie.

Once they had finished talking, Penny headed back to her dorm that she shared with Cassie and Lily.

This time she didn't even notice her ankle.

She ran all the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Again. For the sixth time in two days. My chapters tend to be really short. They might start gradually getting longer... Hopefully.**

* * *

"Did you get in _that _much trouble?" Cassie asked worriedly as Penny ran into the dorm, breathing hard.

"Not at all," Penny said between breaths.

"What happened? Tell us! Now!" Lily squealed.

"Let her catch her breath first." Cassie reprimanded her.

"Yes, ma'am," Lily responded sarcastically.

"And don't call me ma'am, either!" Cassie threw her pillow at Lily from were she was sitting on her bed.

Lily responded by throwing it back.

Soon they were in a full blown pillow fight, with Penny on the sidelines laughing so hard that she didn't get a chance to catch her breath.

After a few minutes the pillow fight stopped, and Lily stared at Penny, finally asking, "What's so funny?"

This caused Penny to laugh even harder.

"I think she's gone mad." Cassie commented.

"We should dump a bucket of ice-water on her head." Lily said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Nah, we should tickle her!" Cassie said.

And so the two girls proceeded to tickle Penny until her face turned red.

"We should stop before she starts hyperventilating," Lily finally said.

"She's been hyperventilating for a while now," Cassie retorted.

"Shut up."

It took five minutes for Penny to start breathing evenly again, and another ten for her to gain enough breath to talk.

"You two," She said, "Are hysterical."

"That's all?" Cassie asked.

"No, dummy, of course that's not all. It's certainly not why she got sent Madame Randolf's office!" Lily said, simply to disagree with Cassie.

"So, why were you sent back?" Cassie asked.

Penny grinned. "Adoption!"

Lily gasped, and Cassie shrieked, "Whatjamacallit?" Causing Penny to start laughing all over again.

* * *

**I just discover spell check! I spelled that wrong...**

**I also just discovered that Ashkhabad and Assad are words...**

**Whatjamacallit, however, is not a word.**

**Pity.**

**Banannibo**


	7. Important Author's Note

**This is going to take place right after TC. That means that some things I have put in previous chapters might not not work with some things in further chapters.**

**Emily Snippet**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi. I don't really have anything to say right now.**

**Well, other than thanks to all those who have left reviews.**

**Constructive criticism appreciated!**

**And also, I have trouble making the chapters very long. I also keep forgetting there are such things as line breaks. I expect the chapters will get longer once Percy shows up.**

**And now... On with the Story!**

* * *

Two days later, Penny stood in the front hall of the orphanage, her luggage at her feet.

It had been agreed that she would be taken to her new home at the start of winter break.

Cassie and Lily sat on the steps, Lily attempting to comfort Cassie, her shirt half soaked with tears.

"It's all right, Cassie. She'll come visit us. And she promised to write. You know Penny. When she makes a promise, it's basically a swear."

Cassie simply wailed.

Over Cassie's crying, Lily asked Penny, "When did they say they're gonna pick you up?"

Penny shrugged. "I dunno."

They waited like that another fifteen minutes until the door opened and Sally Jackson came in.

Penny watched nervously as she talked with Madame Randolf for awhile before walking over to Penny.

It's time to go, Penny.

Penny simply stood in a daze until Cassie let out a particularly loud wail, bringing her back to reality.

Then she grinned, and picked up her bags.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

**Sorry, that chapter was particularly short. It probably would've been longer if I could come up with any dialogue that wouldn't turn it into an extremely awkward situation.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Emily Snippet **


	9. Chapter 8

When Penny entered the apartment, there was a kid sitting at the table.

She assumed it was Percy.

When she had first met Sally, Penny had learned that she had a fourteen year old son named Percy. Sally had also mentioned that Percy had been kicked out of seven schools in seven years. Mostly for amazingly strange reasons, including blowing up the gym and firing a Revolutionary War cannon at a school bus. Penny wondered how that was even possible.

Penny set down her things and walked over behind him.

He didn't even seem to notice she was there.

Peering over his shoulder, she saw he was working on math homework.

She studied the problem he was working on for a minute before finally saying, "The answer is Seventy-seven.'

Percy whirled around, revealing startling sea-green eyes.

He stared at her a moment before asking, "Who are you?"

"I'm Penny," She responded, studying his face.

"Oh." He said rather sheepishly.

Then he turned back to his homework.

Penny looked at the other papers on the table.

One in particular caught her eye.

It looked like a report card.

Two F's, one D, a B, and a C.

The highest grade he got was in gym.

Penny suddenly found herself feeling guilty about her "Straight A" report card.

It had been that way since first grade.

She didn't get report cards before that.

Before that, she had gotten complements for being the best behaved student in class.

She hadn't really known that there was such thing as an F or a D.

The lowest anyone she knew had ever gotten was a C.

And that was when Lily had done a report on Peanuts.

The teacher had said it was too biased.

Penny didn't understand how that was possible.

Maybe it had something to do with Lily's allergies...

* * *

**I think this might be my longest chapter yet! It would have been longer, but I kinda got off topic, and I couldn't really figure out a way to get back on topic.**

**Please Review!**

**Emily**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! I have returned!**

**Something you should know is that Penny moved in the day that the Titan's Curse started.**

**Hope you like it!**

**One other thing. You guys seriously seem to hate commenting. I have 3,342 views and 22 comments. Please Comment!**

**Thank You.**

**Emily Snippet.**

* * *

Percy left that night. Sally said that he had gone to see a friend and would be gone for awhile.

Five days later, Penny sat playing UNO with Paul Blofis, Sally's teacher, who had been invited over to dinner. Sally was in the kitchen fixing chicken casserole.

"Uno!" Penny yelled.

Paul sighed and picked up a card from the pile. "You're too good at this, Penny," he moaned. "Next time, _I'm _shuffling the cards."

As Penny placed her last card, there was a thump on the door.

"Penny, will you go see what that is?" Sally called from the kitchen.

Penny stood up. "Will do!"

When Penny opened the door, Percy nearly fell over on her. Apparently he had been leaning on the door. She barely recognized him. There was a gray streak in his hair that hadn't been there before. There were also bags under his eyes. He was obviously tired.

She wondered why Sally even let him see the friend he had been to see.

As Percy staggered in, Penny noticed more differences. For one, he actually seemed more powerful.

You see, Penny had never told anyone, but she could see auras. Percy had the strongest one she had seen in her life. It was semi-opaque. Before she had met him, she hadn't even known it was possible to have an aura that strong.

Now, however, the only thing that seemed alive about him was his aura.

He stumbled forward, attempting to stay upright.

At one point he nearly fell over, and probably would have if Sally hadn't come out of the kitchen and caught him. She held him to her chest and whispered, "What happened?"

Percy sighed before saying, "Bianca's dead, Thalia thinks I'm hopeless and she'll probably kill me next time I see her for not mentioning Penny, Annabeth's in San Fansisco, Atlas escaped, Nico ran away and I'm supposed to take care of him, and I nearly got myself killed by making one of the worst decisions in my life."

At that point, most mothers probably would've asked what decision he made, _or _who Atlas was, but Sally wasn't most mothers. Based on the look on her face, she was used to this sort of thing. Percy must get in trouble a _lot._

All that Sally said was, "You need some sleep. We'll talk later."

Percy nodded and staggered to his room.

Sally watched him leave, a worried look on her face.

"Will he be all right?" Paul asked from the couch.

Sally nodded. She didn't look too sure of it though.

"Who's Atlas?" Penny piped up.

Sally looked at her a moment before finally answering, I'll let Percy explain that to you."

* * *

After Paul left, Penny went to Percy's room.

When she came in, he was sprawled out on the bed, sound asleep.

Penny sat down beside the bed and studied his aura. She noticed it look exhausted, used up. Like something had hurt him, or nearly killed him. She had only seen that once before. It _wasn't_ pretty.

She was so absorbed in studying his aura that she jumped when Percy mumbled something in his sleep.

She looked at his face and noticed it was sweaty and the expression on it was one of desperation.

"Bianca, don't do it. You'll get yourself killed!" He muttered. "No! Don't! Bianca!" His voice was steadily rising in volume. Penny put her hand on his forehead. He had a fever. A extremely high fever.

Cassie had once gotten a 103° temperature at the orphanage. This was higher than that. Penny didn't know that was humanly possible.

Then again, she wasn't sure Percy was human.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done!**

**BTW: Penny is mortal. Actually, a very distant legacy if you want specifics, but I'll get to that later. **

**Emmy Snippet**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi. I'm back. Again. Sorry if the last chapter wasn't the best. I was writing it at two am this morning, so I wasn't at my best. Also, I might have trouble updating frequently because my life has been getting hectic recently. **

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis: It's a good guess that Penny's a legacy of Apollo, but she's actually not. I'm really not sure how they're going to find out who she's a legacy of, though...**

**gallaghergirlathogwarts : I'm really not sure how old Penny is, though I have decided she will be somewhere around ten years old when Percy disappears.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Emily Snippet.**

* * *

Penny wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but she was pretty sure she hadn't fallen asleep in her own bed.

When she woke up, Percy was sitting on the end of the bed, watching her. It was kind of creepy.

Then again, she had been doing the same thing to him last night.

He smirked at her and she glared at him.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked him.

His response was immediate. "Waiting for you to wake up."

She wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. So instead she responded with another question.

"Are you feeling better this morning? You had a really high fever last night."

Nodded, and Penny noticed that he still looked rather tired, but not nearly as much as last night.

He grinned again. "Breakfast's on the table. It's bacon."

She sat bolt upright in bed. "Bacon?"

Percy smirked and stood up. "Race ya."

And so they did.

* * *

Penny won by a few seconds.

Percy, however, had enough control to grab the plate of bacon while she was still disorianted.

His only comment was, "I win."

Penny made a grab the bacon. She ended up with the plate. Whan she looked up, Percy was holding a fistful of bacon.

Now she was _really _wondering about him.

Sally walked in and sighed at their antics.

"Come on you two, share it." She said.

Percy gave her puppy-dog eyes.

All he got was a stern look.

Sighing, he handed Penny one slice of bacon.

She snatched it and made a grabbing motion with her hand, indicating for more.

He shook his head.

Sally walked over and took the bacon from Percy, splitting it evenly.

Penny stuck out her tongue and grinned cheekily.

Percy poked her with a slice of bacon.

And that was the start of the bacon wars.

The bacon wars, as the would later come to call it, was a bit like when you fight with straws or pencils, just with bacon, which made it a lot harder.

Once again, Percy did the seemingly impossible.

He disarmered her of her last slice of bacon, grabbed it, and popped it in his mouth, still with a full plate of bacon in front of him.

While he was chewing, Penny snatched his plate and stood up, walking slowly into the kitchen. Right before she went into the kitchen, Penny glanced over her shoulder. Percy was giving her a look like _"What did I do?"_

Penny laughed so hard she could barely breath.

When she caught her breath again, she noticed the plate was gone.

Then she looked at Percy. He was back at the table, smirking, eating the last slice of bacon.

Percy Jackson was one strange kid.

* * *

**Yay! That was fun! I think I might put future battles of the bacon wars on other chapters. And add more people to it. Like they say, the more the merrier! I think I might make Percy win every time. With a different strategy each time. Hmm... I think I'm getting on to something.**

**Please review!**

**Emily Snippet.**


	12. Chapter 11

That night, Penny was in her room getting ready for bed when she heard Percy and Sally talking from the other room.

"Mom," Percy's voice said, "She's not safe while I'm here! My scent will rub off on her. I'm putting her in danger by being here."

Sally's response was smooth. "Train her, teach her to defend herself. Watch over her. Try not to leave her defenless and alone. You can protect her, Percy. You don't need to leave to keep her safe."

"I can't just walk over to her with sword and say, 'I'm going to teach you to fight now, Penny.' She doesn't even know who I am!"

"Percy, you've already started to teach her, you just don't realize it."

Silence.

Finally, Percy asked, "And how have I started training her already?"

Penny could hear the amusement in Sally's voice as she said, "The Bacon Wars."

* * *

After hearing Percy and Sally's conversation in the other room, Penny's hands wouldn't stop shaking.

What were they protecting her from? Why did she need to be trained in self defense? What did it have to do with Percy? What was Percy? And what did his scent have to do with anything?

Questions she couldn't answer reeled through her head, making her dizzy. She felt her knees start to go out from beneath her and leaned on the wall for support, slowly lowering herself to the ground.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I can't write cliffhangers unless they're either really short or really long.**

**Also, I have officially decided Penny is nine years old.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Emily Snippet**


	13. Chapter 12

**So, this is the third time I have started to write this chapter, so I'm not going to have Penny's dreams in it. I used to, but it was really hard to write them and my work didn't get saved, so I'm just going to put slivers in where I can.**

* * *

"Will she be all right?"

"I don't know. She might, she might not be. I'm not a healer, Percy!"

Penny woke to voices. Two she paired to Percy and Sally. The third she didn't recognize.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, looking around at her surroundings.

Percy was standing beside the bed, arguing with a girl with flashing gray eyes. Sally was on the other side of the bed, laughing silently at them.

It took a minute for anyone to notice she was awake.

Percy was the first.

"Oh. Hey, Penny."

The girl went silent. She had been halfway through saying something about Apollo when Percy had noticed Penny.

Who-or _what_-was Apollo?

"What happened?" Penny asked. Her head hurt and she couldn't remember a thing.

At first no-one answered.

Finally, Percy said, "We don't know, Penny."

Penny could tell he was telling the truth.

She tried to think about what might of happened. She concentrated so hard she started to get dizzy.

Percy shook her shoulder, breaking her out of her train of thought.

"You should keep resting, Penny. You don't look very well."

Penny nodded shakily.

Everyone filed out of the room, and the girl turned out the light.

As Penny lay back, things started to come back to her.

She started to feel shaky again, her palms started sweating.

She tried to stop thinking about it, but, of course, that never works.

Her alarm clock beeped once, making her jump.

She looked at it. 12:00.

She looked out the window and saw it was dark outside.

It was midnight.

The darkness seemed to be closing in on her. Her bed felt cold as ice. Then it felt too hot.

It felt hard to breath. Penny's heart pounded in her throat. She could barely think.

Then things started appearing in front if her vision.

Flames seemed to lick the walls, sneering faces looked down at her.

Penny tried to scream but her throat felt too tight.

Then the light turned on.

Percy came over to the side of her bed and picked her up like a small child.

He sat down on the side of the bed, holding her in his lap.

"Shh." He whispered. "It's all right."

Then Penny remembered what he had said earlier that night.

He would protect her.


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay. In one of the previous chapters Percy said that Annabeth was in San Fransisco. I'm changing that to Annabeth was going to S.F. at the end of Christmas break. In other words, I'm trying to get rid of Annabeth now that she's appeared.**

**My apologies to all who want Annabeth to be in this story.  
She's not going to appear any more.**

* * *

Penny had to stay in bed for awhile after that.

According to Percy she had had a high fever when he had come to check on her.

Penny seriously doubted it was as high as his was, though.

While she was sick in bed, Penny realized how much he had meant it when he said he would take care of her. Whenever she needed something, he was there. Every time. She had counted.

Penny wondered how he found the time.

When she started to get better, Percy brought her the homework from the school days she had been absent.

Then he helped her get it done.

Just because he didn't have a very good report card didn't mean he wasn't in eighth grade.

He was amazingly good at equine science, which was what her class at school was studying at the time.

She was pretty sure he knew more about it than the textbook had in it.

When Penny was well enough to go back to school, Percy walked her there every morning, and walked her home in the afternoon.

One morning she saw one of the creatures she had used to see, before she came to live with the Jackson's.

But this time it wasn't eyeing her. It was eyeing Percy.

If Percy noticed, he didn't show it.

When he picked her up from school that day, he looked rather tired.

Penny wondered why.

Percy Jackson was one strange kid.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is shorter than others. It's kind of a chapter just to break the last chapter and the previous chapter apart, so it doesn't really mean anything.**

**As always, review!**

**Emily Snippet**


	15. Chapter 14

The day Penny got caught was the day she went to the library. Alone.

She had purposely avoided Percy when she left to go to the library.

She knew she shouldn't. He was trying to protect her, after all. But she wasn't sure he would want her trying to find out who-or what-he was.

And so she went alone.

She had searched for at least three hours without any results when, out of pure boredom, she decided to look at old newspapers.

She was at a very large library. One that seemed to have everything in it.

And everything included newspaper files.

Penny started with one from two years before.

She nearly dropped the paper when she saw the front page.

On the headlines was Percy's name.

It was something about how he had been kidnapped and defeated his captor in a gun-battle on the west coast.

The odd thing was, when she looked at the image below the article, it didn't look like a gun-battle.

For one thing, there were no guns. There were swords.

Also, the man Percy was fighting was at least ten feet tall.

The gray-eyed girl Penny had seen when she had first gotten sick was in the picture too. So was a kid Penny didn't recognize.

Penny read the article several times through before the library closed.

She started home with the articles words running through her head.

About halfway home, someone grabbed her arm.

Penny whirled around yelled and stared at the man-no, not the man, the _thing_-that had grabbed her.

She was too shocked to scream.

The creature had a single eye in the middle of his forehead.

When Penny opened her mouth to scream, a hand from behind her clamped over her mouth.

The creature behind her spoke to his partner.

"The scent of the sea lies heavily upon her. Our master will pay us greatly for her."

Penny's throat felt tight. What did they mean? She felt panic start to well up inside her.

Then something hit her from behind and everything went black.

* * *

**I suddenly find a fondness for chapters that end in "Then everything went black." That's the second time I've used it.**

**Review, or I will delay the climax.**

**Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15

When Penny started to wake up, the only thing she knew was how much her head hurt.

She could see light through her eyelids, so she could tell it was daytime.

Penny tried to sit up, and became aware of pain in her ankle.

She took one look at and immediately wished she hadn't. It was bent in the wrong direction.

Penny turned away, trying to look at anything but her ankle.

She was in a large, dusty room. Sunlight filtered through several windows on various walls, two of them broken. A stack of old wooden crates sat in one corner of the room, across from Penny.

One of the creatures that had captured her sat on a folding chair, across the room. She got a better look at him now. At first glance, you would think he was a hobo. He wore faded jeans and an old plaid shirt that looked like they had come out of a dumpster. On second thought, they probably had. She could see his single bloodshot eye hidden beneath a moth-eaten cap.

Altogether, the cyclops was rather terrifying.

The door creaked open, making Penny jump. Another cyclops entered. He was smaller than the first, but no less frightening.

He was wearing an outfit similar to the other cyclops', only this one had a mace slung over his shoulder.

He spotted Penny and looked at her hungrily, like he wanted to eat her. For all Penny knew, he did.

The first cyclops spoke.

"No sign of the sea-spawn?" His voice was harsh and grating.

"None. Why do we keep the girl? We need food. It will make no difference whether she is dead or alive when the boy comes." The smaller cyclops' words chilled Penny to the bone. They were going to _eat _her?

Penny shuddered at the thought.

She wished she could get up and run. She needed to get out of this place. But she couldn't. Not with her ankle broken.

The first cyclops spoke again. "We will save her for when the boy comes. Then we can enjoy watching him as we kill her."

The smaller cyclops glared at the other. "I don't care about how he will feel when he sees us kill her. I'm hungry! Let us kill her now. It will bring him all the faster."

"No!" Penny screamed the word without thinking.

Both cyclopes turned.

"What?" The larger one asked.

Penny stared in fear, wishing she hadn't opened her mouth.

Then an idea came to her. She might as well use their attention while she had it.

She licked her dry lips, trying to build up the courage to speak. Finally, she said, "Who is it you're looking for?"

The small cyclops laughed, a sound that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Do you not know, little girl? Do you not know? We are waiting for the Son of Poseidon to come to us."

Then they turned back to each other, leaving Penny with no answers, only more questions.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Okay, the first part of the story is almost over, but that's just the first part. There's going to be more after this part. I'm going to do the Battle of Manhattan and all that other awesome stuff.**

**Now, back to the story so I can get to that stuff faster.**

* * *

That day, Penny spent her time drawing pictures in the dusty floor and wondering who the cyclops' were after and why they were using her to get this mystery person.

At 5:00 sharp the larger cyclops brought her a peanut butter sandwich. She was rather surprised the peanut butter wasn't moldy.

Then he brought her a blanket. That surprised her even more.

Then he threatened to hit her with a crate if she didn't go to sleep.

Penny decided she didn't want to get hit with a wooden crate. Her ankle hurt enough already as it was.

The next day was basically the same. Until 5:00 that is...

* * *

"We're out of peanut butter." The smaller cyclops growled.

"Then go get some!" His companion snapped.

They had been like this all day. Their argument over what to do with Penny left tension in the air. Penny was rather afraid that they would end up in a fight.

The smaller cyclops left the room, eyeing Penny hungrily. Penny shivered.

Five minutes later the cyclops returned, empty handed.

"I can't find it." He said.

The other cyclops didn't even look up. "Then keep looking!"

"No!" The first cyclops said. "You go find it! _You_ know where it is!"

The cyclops stood up.

"Fine! But if you even touch the girl..." He let the threat hang in the air, unfinished.

As soon as he was gone, the small cyclops walked over to Penny.

Penny stared in horror as he loomed over her, sneering.

He stank of toilet water and garlic. Penny could barely breath.

"So, my pretty little girl," He sneered, "How'd you like to be my snack, today?"

Penny was too panicked to scream.

She managed a choked gasp as he reached down to grab her.

Then a voice came from the shadows.

"Leave her alone!"

The cyclops growled, turning to face where the voice had come from.

"So you take the bait, Son of Poseidon?" He smirked. "You come to your doom?"

Penny was too startled to think straight, or realize whose voice it was.

"Are you sure about that?" The voice asked mockingly. "Because I wasn't planning to die today."

It was then that things all clicked together for Penny.

Percy Jackson was the Son of Poseidon.


	18. Chapter 17

**Yipee! I'm pretty sure this chapter will get me to a beta reader profile! 6000 words!**

**Okay. I'll get on with the story if you want me to.**

Just then, cyclops #1 entered the room.

The door closed behind him, and he whirled around, swinging his arm to hit whatever was there.

All he hit was air.

The voice came again, from across the room.

"Why do you defy my father, cyclops?"

The cyclops sneered, turning to face the voice.

"You think you are an only child, Perseus? You think wrong. You aren't the only child of your father, brother." He said the word brother with contempt, as if he was ashamed to be siblings with Percy.

Percy stepped out of the shadows.

"I've known for a long time that I am not an only child, cyclops. I'm just the only one of my kind. I am also not ashamed to be the brother of the cyclopes. I am simply ashamed of what some of them have done. Like join Kronos' Minions."

The cyclops hissed, charging at Percy.

Percy simply stepped aside.

"You'll have to do better than that if you plan to kill me, brother."

Penny was utterly shocked.

How did Percy take having a cyclops for a brother so smoothly? It was like if Cassie found out she was somehow related to Cassandra from the Iliad.

She watched the fight from her place in the corner. Percy was winning. It seemed impossible, but it was true.

Then cyclops #1 got a lucky blow. It sent Percy tumbling backwards into Penny. She bit back a scream as he rolled into her leg.

Percy began to get up, but cyclops #2 swung his mace towards him. As he rolled out of the way, Penny felt the rush of air as the mace swung past her leg.

Then the cyclops seemed to notice her.

He paused, looking at her, then swung his mace up in the air as if he was about to hit her with it. He kept it up, ready to drop it at any moment.

"Don't make another move or I'll smash her to smithereens!" He threatened.

Percy froze.

When he finally seemed to realize what the cyclops was threatening, he said what was probably the most dangerous thing possible.

"I'm surprised you even know what that word means."

The cyclops roared at that comment, and swung the mace.

* * *

**I love leaving you at cliffhangers! I just love it!**

**What do you think of my fight scene? I'm surprised it turned out this well. **

**Please review!**

**Emily Snippet**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey! I'm writing from An iPad this time, so there might be more spelling mistakes than usual. If there are, I apologize. **

**I feel like making this authors note extra long just to torture you with it, but I won't, but only because I can't think oagony thing more to say.**

**Mwahahahaaa!**

* * *

As the mace swung down, Percy launched himself at the cyclops.

He was surprisingly fast.

Percy rammed into the cyclops', knocking him over backwards.

The mace hit him and he disintegrated.

All Penny managed to do was stare.

How was it possible that a fourteen year old boy could take on a cyclops twice his size and win?

The second cyclops charged in again, only to trip over his companion's mace and fall on tool of Penny. Penny screamed in pain as his weight hit her ankle. the cyclops roared.

And then it disintegrated like the first one.

Percy stood over her, panting.

He was holding a bronze sword.

Where on earth did that comes from?

For a moment, all Penny could do was stare.

Then she managed to choke out, " You're the Son of Poseidon."

He nodded cautiously.

Anger boiled up inside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She screeched. "Why? Don't I deserve to know?"

For a moment she thought she saw guilt in his eyes, but the only thing he said was, "Get some sleep, Penny. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

Penny wanted to run away, as far away as possible. To get away from Percy. But she couldn't, not with her ankle broken.

Questions swirled through her mind. They were different now. Now the questions were about what Percy's motives were.


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry I haven't written for such a long time. I've been really busy and I'm behind in schoolwork. **

**Further into the story you might want to expect it to change to Cassie and Lily's stories.**

* * *

Penny dreamed about Percy. Not just about Percy, though. She also dreamed about a boy not much older than her. He kept saying Percy had killed someone. There were also skeletons in her dream.

Penny only heard a small part of the conversation, but somehow she knew it was real.

****Before the dream ended, the boy ran away.

It was then that Penny realized why Percy hadn't tried to explain himself.

He knew she wouldn't listen if he tried to.

She also understood what Percy had meant when he said Nico had run away. The boy was Nico.

Then the dream changed.

Penny was back at the apartment. She could hear Percy and Sally talking. She realized that it was the same conversation she had overheard weeks before.

The dream changed again.

She was in her bedroom, sitting on Percy's lap, sobbing.

Percy was comforting her.

She saw them walking to school, on the day that she had seen the man eyeing Percy.

When Percy glared at him, the man shrunk back like he was afraid of him.

It was then that Penny realized what she had done.

Tears of guilt streaked down her cheeks.

She woke up sobbing.

Percy was sitting a few yards away. She could tell he was awake, but he didn't even seem to notice her crying.

Penny couldn't bare to look at him.

Why _should _he notice her after what she had done to him? After she had re-payed his kindness by yelling at him?

Would he ever forgive her? Penny doubted it.

She didn't even notice when she started to fall asleep again.

This time Penny saw things she had never dreamed of before.** (Pun not intended) **

She saw a creature that seemed to have jumped from the pages of Greek mythology books. A creature that was half-man, half-bull. She saw Sally disappear in a golden flash, and Percy stab the creature with its own horn.

She saw the Saint Louis Arch, a figure jumping from the top of it.

Penny saw many other things that she couldn't explain how they were possible.

Then it all clicked together. These creatures, they were what Percy was trying to protect her from. He didn't want her to have to live with all this.

When Penny woke up again the sun was up.

Percy was kneeling beside her, his hand pressed to her forehead. He looked worried.

Just seeing him made her want to start crying all over again.

He must have noticed the look on her face, because he asked, "Is something wrong?"

At that, she broke down.

Percy held her close until she stopped crying.

When she could finally control herself again, he asked her, "What's wrong, Penny?"

Penny was quiet for some time before she finally croaked out, "I'm sorry."

Percy looked confused. "What for?"

"For last night."

That confused him all the more.

"I understand why you didn't tell me, now. You didn't want me to have to go through what you do."

Percy nodded. "I didn't want you to have to live life not knowing weather or not you'd be alive the next day. I should have told you, though. You deserved to know. I just didn't know what you would think of me for not telling you sooner."

Penny thought about that for awhile before finally answering, "It's all right, I don't hate you for it."

Percy nodded again.

"We should be getting home."

* * *

**So, what do you think? That was my longest chapter yet. I can tell.**

**As always, review!**

**Emily Snippet**


	21. Chapter 20

**Yo! I'm back!**

**Just recently I noticed that there is no description of Penny anywhere in my previous posts. I will probably leave it to you to decide what she looks like, but if you'd like me to tell you, please let me know.**

**Adios, Amigos!**

**Emily Snippet**

* * *

For a while after that, things went back to normal. At least, if normal still existed. Every once in a while there was an attack, though not often.

Despite knowing Percy's background, Penny could tell he was still hiding something from her. Every time she asked about the gray streak in his hair, he went quiet and refused to say anything. If she asked what had happened to him when she had first come, he would say he didn't want to talk about it. The more Percy brushed her off, the more Penny wanted to know what was going on.

Finally, one night when they were sitting on the couch together, Penny came right out and asked, "Percy, what aren't you telling me?"

The question took him by surprise. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"You're hiding something from me, I can tell."

"Hiding what?" Percy said.

"What on earth happened to you during winter break? You came home a complete disaster!"

Percy looked sheepishly at the ground. "A lot of things happened to me."

"As in-?" Penny questioned.

"I nearly got myself killed several times in a row."

"Care to explain?"

So Percy told her about the quest.

When he finished, Penny wasn't quite sure what to say. She simply sat there, opening and closing her mouth. Based on the look on his face, Penny had the feeling Percy was trying not to laugh at her, despite the story he had just told.

Even after Penny managed to close her mouth and keep it closed, they remained quiet.

Finally, Penny said, "You _seriously_ took the sky from Artemis?"

Percy nodded quietly.

Penny studied him in silence for awhile. At first glance, Percy looked like your average adolescent boy. You wouldn't think much of him. But if you actually payed attention to him, you could see signs of what he had done. You would start noticing things, like the fact that his eyes made him look like he could two decades old, or how he was always alert, no matter how hard it was to tell.

Now that Penny studied him, she noticed things that she hadn't noticed before. The roots of the gray streak in his hair were gray, too, even though it had been there for more than a month. She also noticed that he had a large, circular scar on the palm of his hand, though how it had gotten there she had no idea.

After some time, Percy stood up. "We should be getting dinner soon. Mom's not going to be home, tonight. Something about dinner at a friends house..."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Percy jumped to his feet, and Penny fell off the couch.

"Wonder who that could be.." She mumbled as she picked herself up.

Percy shrugged. "No one's planned to come over as far as I'm aware."

When Percy opened the door, two boys came hurtling into the room. Penny had no clue where they would have gone, but before they were halfway across the room, Percy grabbed both by the back of their shirts. Slowly he turned them around so they were facing him.

"Hello, Connor, Travis. Care to explain what you're doing here?"

The boys looked almost exactly alike. At first Penny couldn't tell there was any difference between them. Then she noticed one was slightly taller than the other. The shorter one was holding a stack of pizza boxes.

The two boys took a moment to catch their breath.

Finally, the taller one said, "Hey, Perce! Want some pizza?"

Percy eyed him suspiciously. "First, tell me why you're here."

The shorter one answered this time. "Umm... The pizza sorta came from Katie's credit card..."

"So, you stole Katie's credit card and bought several pizzas with it, and now she's chased you all the way to my house?"

"Yeah," the taller boy said. "That's basically what going on."

Just then there came a knock at the door.

"Penny, would you go let Katie in?" Percy requested. "I think she deserves a chance at revenge."

Penny nodded and went to the door.

As soon as she opened the door, a girl came flying in, nearly knocking Penny over. She skidded to a halt in front of Percy and grabbed both boys by their ears.

She glared at the two brothers and they whimpered under her gaze. "You're going to pay for that, Stoll's. With your own money." Then she turned to Percy and grinned. "Thanks, Perce. Go ahead and help yourself to the pizza. You can keep it all if you want." Then she marched out of the room, the two boys trailing behind her, moaning that their ears hurt.

The apartment was silent for a few moments afterwards, until Penny said, "So, I guess dinner's taken care of, then."


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey, peeps! I'm back again!**

**So, not many people responded to the question I asked last time, so I'm going to ask it again: Would you like a description of Penny in my next chapter? Please say yes or no. Thank you.**

**So... I think that's all I have to say for now...**

* * *

The rest of the school year was relatively peaceful. There weren't many monster attacks, and nothing major happened.

Then Percy blew up the band room of Goode Highschool.

The first Penny heard of it was watching the news. She hadn't been paying much attention to the television. It had already been on when she walked into the room, and she simply hadn't bothered to turn it off. It wasn't until she heard the name 'Percy Jackson' that she noticed it at all.

After that, the next few days weren't all that interesting. It wasn't until several days later that Penny saw anything that really caught her attention.

She had just walked into the front room to show Paul a sketch of a pegasus she had just finished when she noticed the news report on the tv out of the corner of her eye. But it wasn't what the reporter was saying that caught her attention. It was something that didn't belong there. An aura. A very strong aura, nearly opaque, and it was fading even as she watched.

Penny's eyes went wide as she registered the rest of the report. Her knees felt like jelly, she found it hard to breath.

"No," She whispered, "That's just not right. That's impossible!" She collapsed on the floor, still babbling about what she had just seen. With every word her voice grew more hysterical. She rocked back and forth, trembling.

"Penny," Paul asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

His voice sounded distant. She could barely hear it.

He stood up behind her and switched off the tv. Then he picked her up off the floor and set her on the couch.

"Penny," He whispered, "what's wrong?"

Penny just sat there, sobbing. She couldn't respond.

Sally came into the room then. She pressed her hand against Penny's forehead. "Penny," She said, "What's wrong? What did you see?"

Penny stammered something about Percy, and Sally paled.

She wrapped her arms around Penny, and rocked her gently back and forth.

"It's all right," She murmered. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

But Penny knew, he wouldn't.


End file.
